In both institutions and homes wherein the aged or invalid persons reside, it has become more common for some form of support to be provided for assisting the persons in the use of the toilet facilities. One of the considerations in such devices is that the area surrounding the toilet bowl be readily accessible for seating the person and for cleaning and that the device be sufficiently strong to withstand the weight of the person using it. Among the objects of the invention are to provide toilet supports which utilize the strength of the toilet bowl for supporting part of the weight of the user and which incorporate novel means for providing the bearing; which either keep the area surrounding the toilet bowl free or easily accessible; and which provide a clean easily maintained construction.